It's a Colorful Life
An original song by Kimberly Jordan with vocals by the Vocaloid cast Voicebank list *Hatsune Miku V4X English *KAITO V3 English *Rin & Len Kagamine V4X English *Megurine Luka V4X English *MEIKO V3 English *Gumi V4 English *Kamui Gakupo V3 Power *Ruby V4 *Fukase V4 English *Sweet ANN V2 *Big AL V2 Lyrics Miku While clutching flowers I have picked, I am standing under the sun KAITO And I come in to share the love for all is said and done Kagamine Lying on the grass by back, I can see the clouds go changing Kagamine Some are fast and some are slow if I sense time rearranging Luka All the birds are passing over the places where I stand MEIKO The river keeps on streaming next to where I possibly land Gumi Insects flying gracefully as seen from my own eyes Camui Peace is reaching to my heart like heavens in the skies All :It's a colorful life :Serenity runs all about from within :You and I can share the same peace :To some, a brand-new life can begin Yuki Sunny days really make me smile I can hug my own soft toys Oliver I love saying it's a colorful life, it brings the sign of joy Ann My heartbeat to my true love keeps on eternally Al This good world can have all the good looks for you and me Ruby I've been pondering about the wonders that really got closer a bit Fukase There also might be great spectacles of nature, I can feel it MAIKA Winds are blowing my hair gently where the direction goes Hiyama Sometimes I relax at home where I unwind my toes All :It's a colorful life :Serenity runs all about from within :You and I can share the same peace :To some, a brand-new life can begin Tianyi Who knows what happens to the place I really love? AVANNA The future will make sure that Earth will be all right SeeU Makes me think there might be an afterlife way up above Miriam I'm just waiting for very special kind of light (Japanese Vocaloids harmonizing) Yukari All day, my shadow I am standing on is turning Iroha With all bright colors thriving, there's a spot where I am yearning DAINA I'd like to see if this whole world is perfect with what's good DEX Then a ton of you and I, we'd keep smiling like everyone would All :It's a colorful life :Serenity runs all about from within :You and I can share the same peace :To some, a brand-new life can begin :We have a will to keep on hoping :For the land, waters and sky :There's even no telling why (Miku It's a colorful life) :And we think of all things pleasant hand in hand :Sometime from now, more of those people will understand Miku A rainbow rises over us (Ruby 'It's a colorful life) (other Vocaloids harmonizing) 'All It's a colorful life Category:Vocaloid Category:Songs Category:Original songs by Kimberly Jordan Category:Vocaloid songs Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Ruby (Vocaloid) Category:SeeU Category:Kaito (Vocaloid) Category:Camui Gakupo Category:Vocal groups of 24 Category:MMD productions